


Sweet Creature

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Protective Liam, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: It’s hard when we argueWe’re both stubborn I know.Sweet Creature; Harry StylesTo say Liam Payne is stubborn is the understatement of the century. You could say the same about Charlie Stone too. In fact, she could be the most argumentative pain in the ass but for some reason Liam just can’t get enough of her. The more time they spend together, the more Liam might  realise that maybe they might just be right for each other after all this time.





	1. one: meet me in the hallway

_ Just let me know I’ll be on the floor _

_ Maybe we’ll work it out. _

**Meet Me in the Hallway; Harry Styles**

I pulled the heavy blackout curtains back quickly to let the bright midday sun shine through, almost blinding me instantly. One thing I loved about travelling the world was staying in different cities and having a different view almost every day. This morning’s view was in Brisbane, Australia looking along the Brisbane River. Not the world’s best-looking river but the buildings that were along its banks were noteworthy at times. I walked over to the bench where my packet of cigarettes was sitting and grabbed one out and fiddled with it between my fingers as I took my lighter in my hand. I went out onto the balcony and sat on the chair and lit up my cigarette, letting the initial taste of nicotine hit my lips.

 

_ Tour life was one of my favourite things on this planet, but there were days where I just felt generally flat and just wanted to laze around the hotel room and do sweet fuck all. Life as one quarter of one of the world’s most known boy bands is not an easy one. There are days I don’t want to have a million-dollar smile on my face and I want to be a normal twenty-two-year-old but management doesn’t really appreciate it when you are a moody shit when they’re trying to sell your brand to bright eyed teenagers. _

 

_ Before joining One Direction, I was a shy and anxious sixteen-year-old who had ambitions to be either a musician or a boxer or runner. I had tried out for X-Factor two years beforehand but had been voted off but told to come back when I was sixteen. I was glad I did but I didn’t realise my life was going to change this much. Most twenty-two year old’s are travelling the world backpacking, at university, working part time and just enjoying life. I was working fulltime, granted I was doing a job I loved but it came at a cost. I didn’t get to see my family as much as I wanted, I didn’t get to see my friends from home that often either and even if I do, most of them only want something from me and never really care that much about what I’ve been up to. It’s hard to keep up romantic relationships too because half the time the other person wants to tag along with your fame and become famous rather than get to know you. The only friend that has ever been genuine is my best friend Charlotte but she’s always been known as Charlie to me. She has been by my side since the day she was born. Our parents are the best of friends so naturally we became that too. Charlie studied photography at university and now she works on our tour as a photographer. It’s great having my best friend touring with me but there are times when we need a break from each other too. Charlie drives me completely insane, she is so damn stubborn and she swears she is never wrong but at the same time I couldn’t do this without her. _

 

_ Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy the odd one night stand and the endless attention from attractive females but I’ve always been a bit of a hopeless romantic and the type to fall hard and fast for someone. I know twenty-two is pretty early to settle down with someone especially with the lifestyle I have, but if I find the right person I wouldn’t object to it. _

 

My morning cigarette, well in this case, my midday cigarette was my chance to relax and prepare myself for the day ahead, particularly if there’s a concert that night. We were due to play at Suncorp Stadium, we had never played there before. We had played the Brisbane Entertainment Centre and the Exhibition Centres in Brisbane previously but there was such a demand for tickets we got to upgrade to a stadium. Stadium shows are amazing but I have to admit I am a fan of a small show.

With each inhale of the cigarette, I felt myself relax somewhat, that was until I heard my phone ringing in the pocket of my tracksuit pants.

“Hello Liam Payne speaking,” I answered flatly.

“Payno,” I heard Louis’ voice say cheerily.

“Tommo, what’s up?”

“I was thinking of heading down to the Gold Coast for a surf before tonight. Do you want to come with me?” he asked.

“Nah I’m not in the mood man. I just want to have a quiet day. I’m feeling a bit flat today if I’m honest.”

“That’s no good man, do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s fine, I’ll get over myself. You know me, happy Liam come concert time,” I said sarcastically.

“Payno, you know where to find me if you want a chat. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Make sure you’re back by five o’clock!” I reminded him.

“Yes Dad,” he teased. “Later Payno.”

I hung up the phone and put out the rest of my cigarette and made my way back into my open plan hotel room. One thing I think I’ll never get used to is the extravagance of the hotels we stay in! It’s insane and at times so overindulgent. I can understand why Louis prefers staying on the tour bus sometimes. I made my way into the bathroom and decided to freshen up in the shower. I turned on the shower onto the hottest setting to steam up the room while I went back into my room to get out some clothes and send Charlie a quick text.

 

**To: Charlie Stone**

**_Any plans today?_ **

**_Want to watch movies and just chill out?_ **

**_xL._ **

 

The bathroom was steamed up perfectly, I stripped off and made my way into the shower. The heated water hit my skin, turning it red instantly. As I lathered up my skin in lime scented body wash, I felt my muscles relax and it felt like I was on autopilot and just got carried away with my own thoughts.

As my hands passed over my tattoos, I took the time to look at the few I had covering my arms. I had plans to fill my arms with more but I wasn’t quite sure what with yet though. Once I washed the soap off, I quickly washed my hair then finally got out of the shower.

Once I was changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, I flicked on the television, finding an old game of football from back home between Liverpool and Chelsea and relaxed back on the bed, opening my phone to check my Facebook.

Eventually a text came through from Charlie, about twenty minutes later.

 

**From: Charlie Stone**

**_I’m just doing a bit of editing._ **

**_What movies were you thinking?_ **

**_x C_ **

 

**To: Charlie Stone**

**_I was thinking Gone with the Wind._ **

**_We haven’t watched it in a while._ **

**_x_ **

 

**From: Charlie Stone**

**_Good choice. I love a bit of Rhett Butler._ **

**_I’ll be in your room in 15._ **

**_Do you want me to get any food?_ **

**_x_ **

 

**To: Charlie Stone**

**_We’ll get some room service._ **

**_We better Skype home too!_ **

**_x_ **

 

While I waited for Charlie, I searched through my suitcase for my hard drive so I could get the movie ready. Gone with the Wind has been a tradition of Charlie and I’s since we were sixteen. Charlie went through a phase where she loved old movies and she introduced me to the classic and I fell in love with it straight away, despite the long running time. I love the character of Rhett Butler, he reminds me of myself a bit. Old school gentleman, with values and morals but still a cheeky side. He likes to be in control and is possessive of what’s his. He was stubborn as hell too and determined to get what he wanted.

 

There was a faint knock at the door and I ran to get it, and there appeared Charlie. She was dressed in a pair of grey tracksuit pants and an old white Adidas shirt of mine and a pair of ugg boots. Charlie had light brown hair that she had cut into a pixie cut. She was always a bit of a tomboy. Growing up she used to take boxing lessons with me and she throws a mean punch too, she used to ride dirt bikes with her two older brothers and she used to play tackle rugby with the boys when we were in high school.

 

“Char, hey!”

“Hey Liam. Have you got the movie ready?” she asked giving me a hug.

“It’s waiting for you to press play. Come on, let’s get comfy. What do you feel like from room service?”

“Hot chips and gravy!” she grinned.

“You and your bloody hot chips with gravy!” I laughed.

 

_ I’ve always enjoyed Charlie’s company, even if her stubbornness did frustrate me sometimes. She was the one person in my life who knew how to make me keep a level head when I was stressed. I’ve never thought of her in a romantic way, she’s Charlie! She has seen me at my most vulnerable, she’s seen me lose my shit. She knows me too well. The boys have stirred me up a few times and joked that I should ask her out but I’ve always said no. She’s like a little sister to me. I loved seeing Charlie happy. She had seen a lot of heartbreak in her life. Her Mum died when she was fifteen and when she was nineteen she ended up in a relationship with an absolute ass wipe who abused her. I found her one night, covered head to toe in bruises, bleeding and nearly unconscious. Thankfully she had called me after it had happened when the asshole left. I got him arrested and he’s now in jail for a long time. Unfortunately, there have been devastating aftereffects for her – she now suffers from PTSD, depression and anxiety. There’s been many a night on tour when I’ve had to stay in her room and cuddle up next to her to make her feel safe or she has knocked on my door at some ungodly hour. But honestly I would do anything in this universe to make her feel safe. _

 

Nibbling away at her chips and gravy, Charlie looked at me happily, her lip covered in gravy.

“You’re such a grub Stone,” I laughed, using my thumb to get rid of the gravy on her lip.

“Shut up Payne. So, what conquest did you have last night?” she asked.

“I’m not a fuckboy Charlie. You know that,” I sighed defensively.

“Chill out Liam! I was just stirring. I saw you chatting up a girl at the bar last night is all.”

“What did you and Lou get up to when you left the bar?”

“We just came back and crashed, I wasn’t feeling very well plus I had work to do this morning. You never answered my question Li,” she replied cheekily.

“No I didn’t bring anyone back here last night, I left not long after you did.”

“Fair enough, hey are you feeling okay? You’re not your usual cheery self?” she asked concerned.

“You know those days where you wake up feeling flat?”

“You know that I know those days better than anyone Li, what’s up?” she asked, pausing the movie.

“I don’t really want to talk about it Charlie,” I replied with a sigh.

“You never let me shut down, so I’m not letting you. What’s up?”

“I just feel lonely is all. I got a text from Sophia last night saying that she missed me, it makes me wonder whether I should get back together with her,” I answered.

“Li, she broke your heart. I know I’ve never been Sophia’s biggest fan but I’ll never forgive her for what she did to you. She used you for her own gain. You will find someone who will treat you like a king one day soon and the lucky girl will be treated like an absolute queen and they will deserve it. Liam, you’re my best friend and I will always be here for you so you’ll never really be lonely. I know it’s not the same as a girlfriend but you’re the most important person in my life Liam. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you,” she said before she wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug. I felt her wet cheek against my neck while she hugged me. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

“Why the tears Charlie?”

“I just hate seeing you down. You don’t deserve to feel like that. I would do anything not to make you feel like that and it kills me that I’m not enough,” she sighed.

“Charlie, you are enough. I’m so lucky to have a best friend like you who sticks by me and puts up with me when I get in these moods, just..”

“I know, it’s not the same as having a girlfriend,” she replied before looking down at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's POV

_We keep this love in a photograph._

_We made these memories for ourselves._

_Where our eyes are never closing._

_Hearts were never broken_

_Time’s forever frozen and still._

**Photograph; Ed Sheeran**

 

_As I looked down at the floor after yet another not so subtle rejection from Liam, I felt the familiar pang in my chest. To Liam I was always going to be like a sister. I had had feelings for Liam since I was fifteen, but I was always Charlie the tomboy. One of the boys. I really don’t think he understands just how much I like him. Maybe it’s his protective instincts. I was in an abusive relationship when I was nineteen and one night it was particularly bad. Thankfully Liam was in town. I called him when I was on the verge of passing out from being bashed up over something so stupid. Since then Liam has been incredibly overprotective when any guy shows interest in me._

_I’ve known Liam since the day I was born, I’m two years younger than he is, making me only twenty. Liam’s always been like a big brother to me, even though I already have two pesky older brothers – Samuel and Henry. Our Mums went to school together and had been joined at the hip until my Mum passed away, so naturally Liam and I were too. Liam was the person who inspired me to follow my dreams of becoming a photographer, my parents had ambitions for me to do something not so creative. I’ve been exploring the art of photography for as long as I can remember. My Dad bought me my first film and DSLR camera when I was thirteen and I’ve done many a short course and finally went to university in London to study it properly. Liam got me a job working on tour as a photographer when I graduated and it has been the best experience. It has also meant I got to spend time with Liam and the boys. Other than Liam I am particularly close to Niall. Don’t get me wrong, I get along well with Zayn, Louis and Harry too but I’m just closer to Niall._

 

“Charlie?” he asked worried putting his finger on my chin to get me to look at him.

I turned my head away from him frustrated and slapped his hand away, “Fuck off Liam.”

 

I got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me and ran down the hall to my room. Before I walked in the door, I saw Liam making his way towards me. I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I went and sat on the bed and began to cry. The feeling of rejection from Liam wasn’t new to me but it didn’t stop it hurting any less.

 

“Charlotte! Let me in!” I could hear Liam yelling from outside my room.

“Fuck off!” I yelled back mid sob.

“Charlotte Samantha Stone! Open the fucking door!” he yelled even louder. “I can get the key from Paul if you don’t open it!”

“Fuck off!” I called out before making my way into the bathroom and closing and locking the door so if Liam did come in to the room, I had somewhere to hide. Predictable spot I know but I needed to just cry. Maybe if he saw me crying he might realise what an absolute asshole he was being. Liam was still knocking and yelling out from the door. A text came through from Niall.

 

**From: Niall Horan**

_Charlie? What’s going on?_

_Do you want me to come in?_

_xxx Ni._

 

**To: Niall Horan**

_Just Liam being an ass as usual._

_Can you tell him to please go away, then I’ll let you in?_

_x C._

 

A couple of minutes later I heard a heated debate outside my hotel room door and finally a faint knock and the sound of Niall’s voice.

“Charlie, he’s gone. Can I come in babes?”

I opened the door hesitantly and Niall was standing there with a sad smile on his face. He came in and I shut the door and hugged him and just sobbed.

 

Niall walked us over to the bed and we sat on the edge.

“What happened Charlie?” he asked, wiping my tears with a hankie he retrieved from his pocket.

“Who taught you to have a hankie?” I asked between sobs with a small smile.

“Me Mam, impressive hey? So, what did Payno the asshole do?”

“We…We… we were watching a movie. And he was saying how he got... got a text from bitchface.”

“Sophia?”

I nodded.

“Ugh I wish she would learn to leave him alone. They broke up for a reason and he won’t give her anything else.”

“He… he... he sounded like he was thinking about it. I hate her so much. She hurt him and just because he’s feeling lonely he’ll consider taking her back. Why doesn’t he realise I like him like that?”

“Cause Charlie, you’re like his sister. You need to do something to make him realise that you’re not. We’re all meant to be going out after the concert tonight. Why don’t you get Lou to do your makeup for you and go shopping to get a cute dress and make him see that way?”

“I’ve done the sexy dress route before Ni. It doesn’t work.”

“Trust me Char, it will this time. I’ll make it work for you,” he smiled before he kissed my forehead.

“Ni…”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Do I have to face Liam again before tonight?”

“I’m going to make him apologise to you. He was in the wrong. You were trying to make him feel better and he made dickhead comments. He’s been really off lately but that’s definitely no excuse for him to be like that. Listen I can go into the city with you and we can find that dress?”

“Won’t you get mobbed?”

“Ah, best part of being the Irish one. You can blend in with everyone. They’re all too busy looking for Harry or that asshole best friend of yours.”

“Only if you have time.”

“Charlie, I’ve always got time for you. You know that,” he replied. “Go have a shower, wash your face and get changed and we’ll go in the next hour. We can go and grab a pub lunch too.”

“It’s a date.” I exclaimed with a laugh.

“You betcha! See you in half an hour okay?”

“Thanks Ni,” I said before I hugged him tight. He kissed my forehead again and got up and left the room.

I could hear him talking to Liam outside. I stood beside the door to see if I could hear what they were saying.

“You know you can be a right asshole Liam?”

“What did I do?!”

“Charlie was trying to make you feel better and you have to make idiot comments about Sophia to Charlie. You know exactly how we all feel about her. Especially Charlie. She likes you Liam!”

“I know, we’re best friends.”

“God you are so oblivious sometimes. Forget it. Charlie and I are going out to get some lunch and get her an outfit for tonight. I think you need to consider apologising to her.”

“Ni…”

“No seriously Liam. Don’t be an asshole, it doesn’t become you dude.”

 

_Good old Niall. I could always count on him to pull Liam into line for me when he was being a right idiot. Niall was always the one I could go to when Liam was being an ass and he would deal with Liam for me when I just couldn’t handle the situation. I had a crush on Niall for a while but Liam got really defensive and talked me out of it which to be honest, I wish I never listened to Liam in that sense._

 

Half an hour later, I found Niall sitting in the lobby, tapping away at his phone. He stood up when he saw me and opened his arms for a hug.  
“Are you alright Charlie?” he asked.   
I nodded and he smiled back reassuringly before enveloping me in a hug.   
“So what’s our plan of attack?” I asked.   
“Well I’ve got Mark coming with us for security but other than that we are free to roam the streets of Brisbane to our heart’s content.”   
“Perfect. Have you seen the moron I call my best friend?”   
“Yeah he’s in the gym feeling sorry for himself. Don’t worry about him Charlie. We’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand before you know it. Let’s get going hey?”   
  
Niall and I made our way out to the waiting car that would take us into the city. We could have walked but there was the risk of Niall getting mobbed.   
“So I was thinking we find you an outfit first, then we go and grab some lunch.”   
“Niall Horan putting shopping over food. I never thought I would see the day.” I teased.   
“Hey, I want to see Liam lose his mind and realise just how much of an idiot he is to be completely blind to the fact that you’re gorgeous. He’s lucky I haven’t gone after you myself.”   
I blushed and decided to not respond to Niall’s comment.   
I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out to find a text from Liam.

 

**From: Liam Payne** **  
** Where are you?

 

I showed Niall the message from Liam and he had a laugh. “God he’s oblivious sometimes. I told him I was taking you out. Just ignore him.”  
  
When we got to Queen Street, we made our way into one of the department stores. Niall wasn’t very  disguised, but surprisingly very few people came up to him asking for photos.

“Ni, you go look at the men’s wear stuff and I’ll look around here. There’s no way you should be seen shopping here.”

“Come off it Charlie. I honestly don’t care. Come on!” He said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the women’s clothes.

 

We flicked through the seemingly endless racks of clothes, occasionally pulling out dresses we thought looked cute. I was going for very plain coloured dresses, where as Niall was pulling out very bold patterned dresses which were so not like me. I picked five of my favourite ones and took them to the dressing room while Niall waited outside.

 

Ten minutes later, I came out with my favourite little black jumpsuit I had tried on and a massive smile plastered on my face. I went to the cash register and paid, Niall looked at me with a knowing look. “I was going to get that for you,” he whispered to me.

 

“Let’s go get some food!” Niall exclaimed as we left the department store. “I’m starving!”

“When do you ever NOT think about food Horan?”  
“Never, that’s why you love me so much!” Niall replied, putting his arm around my shoulders. “Let’s go find a pub!” 


End file.
